


A Big Ruby Is Worth a Lot More

by WoobyWriter



Series: Literal Fluffy Love [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I made sure not to go too far, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri, but yes this can be material for you weirdos out there...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: It is an odd time for Leah, as her girlfriend is staying over for a couple of months during the virus outbreak, and they're alone. Leah's thoughts get the better of her. With nothing for the pair to do, Ruby being too damn cute to say no to, and being the only one able to cook in the cafe house, certain changes happen to Ruby's figure which seems to be driving the Kazuno a bit nuts...
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby
Series: Literal Fluffy Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Big Ruby Is Worth a Lot More

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but I got this idea from a fucking DA image.  
> Please shoot me in the head with the nearest shotgun.  
> Thank you.

Silence was a common occurance during this time. It's rather hard to talk about anything when there is nothing to do, cooped up inside a building for months on end. Both girls were bummed out about how this year will have gone to waste. Ruby especially. Many times she brought up the fact how with Love Live cancelled this year and likely the spring Love Live next year too, would mean that Chika, You and Riko wouldn't be able to do anything before graduation, which many a time caused Ruby to sob, requiring Leah to give the poor girl some comfort. And with being the other side of the country from Yoshiko and Hanamaru meant that they couldn't even do a quick travel to meet each other at ones home. But the calls were enough for her. These common calls from Yoshiko and Hanamaru from their homes also meant Leah could bond with the Ruby's weird friends, even Ruby noticed how Leah was smiling more often than usual.

Sleep was a different matter though. Even though time and time again, Leah suggested Ruby to use Sarah's bed, the redhead would always respond with a cute pout and a grumpy "I want to sleep with you in your bed Leah-chan..." which never failed to cause her cheeks to tinge a strong red, she would always give in though. These nightly snuggles was helping her get to sleep quicker though... The more the two snuggled at night, the closer they got in their relationship. One night ended up having them do innocent pecks to the cheeks and lips of each other, leaving both girls flustered and blushing a lot, yet their nervousness didn't stop them until one gave in ~~usually Leah~~ and go to sleep. Now the two were holding each other once again and with their faces so close to the other.

"L-Leah-chan..." Ruby whispered, the shyness in her voice crept up. Leah nervously swallowed the build up of saliva as she stared into the emerald green domes that captivated her all those months ago.  
"I-I want to try something..." Leah hummed in question. 

"W-What do you want to-" She got interrupted as Ruby held her jaw open lightly and kissed her on the lips. The tsundere's face went red once more, but she was then met with surprise when she felt her girlfriend's tongue slip in and hestitantly met with hers. Her face's red hue got even more darker as Ruby anxiously continued her exploration of the kiss beyond their comfort zone. As if on instinct, Leah moved around her own tongue, amateurishly rubbing and congregating with Ruby's. 

_'This feeling... It's so... nice...'_

And that was the start of the lewd thoughts of Kazuno Leah.

* * *

The sounds of relaxed sighs filled the bathroom as the duo had a shower together. Watching the news stressed them both out so... this was some well needed clarity removal. Well, Ruby was at least relaxed. Leah though was looking at Ruby's body and spaced out looking at it.

 _'Ruby has such a modest body...'_ She thought to herself, temporarily not even noticing her own thoughts going downhill into lewd territory. _'Her bust is smaller than mine.. yet she's just barely taller than me. It's like puberty didn't even kick in properly... As if her diet isn't balanced enough, or she was held back from listening to her own instincts. Or maybe she just got unlucky. Ruby really seems to enjoy sweets, and I'm following Nee-sama's diet, and yet I haven't changed at all since middle school.. So maybe we're just both unlucky...'_ There was silence in her mind, her eyes looking away from Ruby and up at the washroom ceiling. It took a while before she looked at Ruby's body again.

 _'Even if she looks more cute than beautiful... She's still my world.'_ A smile came to her face. Which didn't last long as Ruby turned to Leah and squeaked. She was caught.

"U-Uhm, are you enjoying s-s-seeing Ruby's naked b-body, Leah-chan?" That nervous smile that Ruby showed, it broke her into a flustered mess. 

"N-N-NO!" Leah screeched and looked away. There was no defending herself from this. "I-I-I WAS JUST SPACING OUT IN A RANDOM DIRECTION!"

"Ehh!? N-No way! You were definitely looking at Ruby like Mari-chan looks at Kanan-chan and Onee-chan!"

"D-DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT PERVERTED GIRL!"

* * *

Sweets, confectionaries, candy, whatever word that means the same thing, that was Leah's specialty in the cafe. Sarah was better at making dishes, Leah was the master of sweet desserts and treats. But with no one to serve, making such was just something that Leah would end up doing herself, which normally was split between herself and Ruby. The smaller treats from the store, that would normally be ransacked by Ruby. 

Today just happened to be a day where Ruby had cleaned the cupboards of sweets and when getting some was not an option. So... she has to make some delectable puddings herself. She was on her struggle week, she needed sweet stuff to stay focused and not become the worlds most grumpiest school idol. What wasn't helping was Ruby, who was watching her do all the work. Although her excited and stunned happiness was rather cute... 

_'Just focus on stirring the mixture!'_ Leah blushed to herself and looked down at the mixing bowl nestled between her side, and one of her strong arms as her other strong arm was... mixing the mixture in the mixing bowl. She was feeling calmer when not focusing on her cute as hell girlfriend. A silence was kept between them, until the redhead just had to speak.

"Can I taste the mixture?"

The mixing stopped as Leah just turned her head to the other girl with the expression of a deadpanned, disturbed tsukkomi. 

"What...?"

The girl that was being stared at gave a small huff. "The mixture! I wanna taste it!" Slowly, Leah put the bowl on the counter and took a slow, long breath. 

"Ruby..." The redhead got excited, expecting the answer to be 'yes'. "That is not a good idea." A silence between them was destroyed as quick as it was born.

"W-Why not?!" Ruby whined, a pout coming to her cheeks. Leah turned her nose up with the huff of a posh person. 

"First of all, it's because you ate all the sweets that we're doing this..." Leah spoke up, which was met with a nod from her girlfriend. "...This is more unhealthy than the outcome of the cake itself because its not done yet..." Ruby hummed with another nod. "...You've been eating enough stuff with sugar that you're going to be gaining weight at some point..." That caused her to pout. "...Plus, there's raw egg in here, which could cause salmonella, and I'd rather not have to take care of a sick person while this scary crap outside is going on." She crossed her arms for emphasis, which only made the less intelligent of the two whine. Just looking at the pout on her face, the slight tremor of her lower lip, the puffed out cheeks...

 _'Crap, I can see how Ruby can get her way with her sister.'_ As much as she doesn't want to, she gives into Ruby's trap.

"But... I-I, I guess it's fine..." She muttered. She had been bested by her own girlfriend. Ruby gave a cheer and a hug to Leah as thanks, which did not help the red complexion and heat coming to her own cheeks. Ruby got her own small spoon and scooped up some of the cake mixture and slowly enveloped the spoon into her mouth with a cute and happy sounding nom. Her face went red, but not because it was spicy. She was in Heaven.

"S-Sho sweet!~" She close-mouthed squealed, immediately getting herself another spoon of cake batter and once again entering tasty bliss, over, and over. Leah had finally come back to reality to notice the large wooden spoon was near clean.

"O-Okay Ruby that's enough!"

* * *

Leah watched as Ruby rubbed her eyes with a yawn. 

"I feel sleepy..." She muttered with another yawn.

"No crap you feel tired, you basically had most of the cake..." Ruby giggled at her girlfriend's response.

"But it was such a sweet cake! Ruby couldn't stop!" A dopey smile came to her. It reminded Leah of Honoka... There was silence in the bedroom when the redhead put down her normal nightie.

"Hm? What are you doing Ruby? Aren't you getting ready for bed?" Leah asked, confusion creeping into her voice. Ruby fidgeted nervously, her cheeks going a bit red.

"U-Uhm... Ruby, wants to sleep in just bra and panties tonight..." Leah's face also went red. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just... sudden. Leah just nodded and took off her pajama shirt and shorts, leaving herself in her more... mature but not unsavoury undergarments. There was a silence between them, one of gay awkwardness, both girls eyeing up the other. 

_'W-Woah... Leah-chan has a build like Kanan-chan's... She looks strong and yet it's rather subtle. And Leah-chan's boobies... pretty sure it's the same as Yoshiko-chan's.'_

Leah, on the other hand, was having a more odder feeling.

_'Huh... Ruby still looks so modest, but now that I'm looking at her shape from a distance... she does kinda have a butt. Apparently Dia-san has a remarkable butt too... so maybe that's the Kurosawa genetics... little chest, but shapely buttocks...'_

Both girls were blushing a bright red at this point, as their thoughts kept going along like a train, on rails.

 _'Hm...?'_ Leah's thoughts stopped as she looked at Ruby's front. A slight tummy pooch...

 _'Ruby did eat quite a bit today... Breakfast, lunch, sweets, dinner... most of the cake I was making for myself... So it'd probably just fullness...'_ Leah's thoughts were like a train, that was derailing. _'If she continues habits like this, gaining weight is more inevitable than Yoshiko-san asking out Hanamaru-san on a food date.'_ Her thoughts stopped when she heard the covers of the bed shuffle, her girlfriend getting into bed, ready to sleep.

"Leah-chaaaaaaaaan..." Ruby whined, another pout forming. "...Hurry up at snuggle me." Leah's face had faded from red, but now it was back to a slight tinge of it. She quietly went to the bed and slid in next to her, rolling onto her side so her girlfriend could bury herself into her and cuddle. Although she wasn't used to this, she was finding herself to getting tired... really fast...

* * *

* * *

_Her eyes opened to an empty bed. Leah tiredly hummed and sat up, looking over to her side where Ruby was. There's no way she woke up late, that or Ruby woke up early, either way that is impossible. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked over to the curtains to draw them. The curtains didn't budge. Leah made a confused sound and tried to pull the curtains open again to no avail._

_"Strange..." she murmurred. She looked around the room and walked out of the bedroom, immediately freezing upon the realization that it didn't even dawn on her to put on some regular clothes._

_"I must be dreaming..." she shook it off and walked downstairs, walking around to... no one. "...Where's Ruby?" There was quiet. A long piece of quiet. Leah was confused. The curtains wouldn't move, she didn't think about putting on clothes, and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. This was strange, all too strange. There's no way this isn't a dream. She thought that she was alone, until a squeak came from upstairs. "...Nee-sama's room." Leah rushed back up the stairs and towards the bedroom of her older sister, drawing the curtains... and freezing on the spot. This was definitely a dream. It has to be, she remembers going to bed with Ruby and going to sleep. There's no way she's awake to a normal day of life, not only because of the impossibility of everything beforehand, but... that was definitely Ruby._

_"Hehe... Sorry Leah-chan, I was trying to see if your sister had bras around still, but I nearly fell over my own feet. Mine don't fit anymore..." Ruby stuck out her tongue a little bit. Leah was just, gobsmacked. Not only has she no clue what the hell was going on, now this. At least she knows this is definitely not real. It couldn't be real, the Ruby before her was... carrying a less modest bust, one that could be judged to Hanamaru, or Kanan but with a smaller scale, nipples out, as she had no bra on obviously. Not once in her life did she wonder what it'd look like if Ruby had bigger boobs, now she has seen it. The breasts on Ruby weren't the perkiest, but they had the bouncy shape to them, those were the boobs that had some... artificial boost to them. And the cuplrit by Leah just slowly craning her very red face down was, the pudge on her sides, and the pooch that she remembered seeing before going to bed, having a bit more of an appearance. A bit of tummy sticking out. This wasn't helping Leah's confusion, in fact it only worsened it. Especially when going down to her thighs, which looked more plump, not by much but it was definitely an improvement. Definitely not as bony like Yoshiko's, or as much as Yoshiko's, but not refined like You's and Kanan's. Just, slightly more thicker. And from the change in her thighs, her butt would definitely be more prominent, out there and plumper too. If there was a way to describe the Ruby before her, it would be Low Grade Chubby. The type of chubby most commonly caused on accident, or those with a poor metabolism. Either way, it was a very different Ruby and... Leah felt hot, and she was super confused on so many levels. But there was one confusion she knew was there. Sexual confusion._

_"Is anything the matter, Leah-chan~?" Dream Ruby's comments were not helping, especially when the slightly nervous wiggling and the sly squashing of her arms against her chest was flaunting her boobs._

_Luckily for Leah, the mass of confusion and how much she wanted out of this dream for the sake of her temperature and composure would be over._

As she woke up in her bed, feeling way hotter than normal. She felt something on the pillow and the corner of her lip, and her cheek. She wiped it off and looked at her pillow. A drool spot. 

_'Saliva...? Why would I be salivating in my-'_ Her self-asked question stopped. She remembered. That dream. That weird as hell mind fuck of a dream. Ruby, her body shape, her boobs, her everything. Her track of thoughts stopped when she noticed a slight urge by her crotch. _'I-I'm horny..?'_ Leah squeaked. _'There's no way that dream-'_ She went quiet. 

"...Fuck." The sexual confusion returned. At least it was early morning, which meant Ruby wasn't due to wake up for a few hours. The Ruby which was now not snuggled into her but now splayed under the covers entirely. Slowly and quietly, she got out of the bed and put on some actual clothes, and then walked out of her room. She has a lot to discuss, with herself...

* * *

Quiet footsteps went around the bottom floor of the house as Leah paced around in thought. The dream, what the hell does it mean? She did not have any idea. The one thing she did know it, it was getting worse. The whole situation was only making Leah's urge to take care of her issue more apparent. Especially at dinner the past few days. Ruby would always ask for seconds, it made no sense, and she swore that the pooch was starting to become more prominent on her girlfriend. Multiple days of this and Ruby only got more defined slowly. What didn't help was the sudden question that popped up from Ruby.

"Can we bathe together, Leah-chan?" The question brought redness to her face. She couldn't tell the difference between life and fantasy now. Her only response was a stammered nod, and as if in a flash, they were changing out of their clothes. Long, deep breaths came from Leah as she got undressed quickly, the rest of her time being spent looking at Ruby. The girl seemed to be having a bit of a struggle stripping, being forceful with her top when pulling it up over her chest, a sigh of relief when unhooking her bra, and all Leah did was watch. It was like her dream became real, Ruby's breasts, soft and grown, but still small in its round shape, nowhere near enough to rival Kanan or Hanamaru, but maybe enough to rival her own sister and Riko, with small perky nipples standing cute. Her thighs, plump, nearly like a pillow, but still nowhere near large. Then was the Rubelly, which probably was practicaly her defining feature now, which had Leah just looking at in confused bewilderment, the tops did wonders to keep it contained as... it seemed to be bigger than how it looked in clothes. Definitely pudgy, soft to the touch, following her breathing, a muffin top, a bit more wide than lengthy. Leah snapped out of it when her girlfriend giggled, which maybe her not so slight bit of tummy pudge bounce a little, which took her breath away.

"Let's get to the bath, Leah-chan!" Ruby gave her a sweet, oblivious smile, Leah could only nod, her nerves were going nuts. The redhead turned and walked to the tub, which stopped Leah in her attempt of getting her thoughts back on track. Ruby's rear... definitely was also quite the asset, a butt only lewd pornstars could dream of having. Round in its shape, soft with a bit of jiggle in each step Ruby took, Leah was... basically hyponotized. 

_'Fuck.'_

Leah had realised her problem, it took nearly a week, but she realised exactly why she was feeling provocative. Ruby's newfound bit of gain, was the cause. It... disappointed Leah.

_'I want to die...'_

She was very disappointed in herself. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, which brought Leah out of her self-antagonization, as it slowly was guided, to Ruby's teat. Both girls went bright red. 

"R...Ruby...?" Leah got out squeak, her girlfriend only just giggle lightly.

"...You've been staring at me a lot recently... A-And, I knew why after the third day..." The girl stammered out, shyly, but with confidence. A small smile came from her. The tourmaline girl didn't know what to do. Her stubborn nature had her look away. 

"N-No, t-that's just your-" She was cut off by another hand, guiding and being placed on Ruby's backside. ' _S-Soft!_ '

All thoughts and doubts stopped with a single, long kiss initiated by Ruby. The act broke and the other lesbian went and squeezed the soft buttcheek of her girlfriend, eliciting a moan from her midkiss. The push forward towards Leah drew out the kiss into one with their tongues in a battle for dominance, the fires in both their cores burning stronger in the hot washroom. All common sense was forgotten from Leah, as her hands moved to both of Ruby's breasts and lightly cupped both of them, a squeak coming from Ruby. They pull away from their kiss to gain breath, right when Leah gently pinched the girl's nipples, making Ruby moan out rather loud, rather often.

"L-Leah-cha-Aaahn~!" Ruby closed an eye, the anxiety building up in her with the lewdness of her girlfriend's sexual hunger disappearing with each pinch. Her own lust was brewing in her nether regions, a little bit of her juices running down her leg. Leah pushed them into another kiss, which brought them to the tiled floor, causing another saliva duel. Reasoning was out of the window, hands groping anything on Ruby they could. Her boobs, her soft curvy hips, her thighs. Ruby trembled under her touch, her breathing getting hitched, she couldn't stop herself from having a spur of the moment moan. Her back arched, causing her muffin top to jiggle, a shriek of pleasure coming out of her when her lover pinched her small, perky, hardened nipples with force. 

"P-Please, L-Lea-a-ahhhnnn~! L-Leah-chan!" Ruby yelled out amidst moans, she sounded very desperate, their innocent minds had fully corrupted. "R-R-Ruby can't, Ruby can't handle it, p-please take-take Ruby!" The two girls stared at each other with long, heavy breaths. A moment of silence passed, until Leah just pushed her finger, right into Ruby's vulva, causing her back to arch and a sudden loud and long moan to burst from the redhead. They froze and went a deep red.

"S-...Sorry... Leah-cha-" Ruby was stopped by the pushing and pulling of Leah's finger, another one being pushed in. It seems like Leah didn't plan on letting the surprising moan to stop her, lust filled her sight, with her prey right under her. The girl being fingerfucked was moaning nonstop. She opened one eye to see Leah's other hand carressing one of her mammaries, slowly sliding down to her hips, squeezing at its pudge, at least she's being gentle in one way because Ruby's mind was basically clouded in pleasure with how rough her girlfriend was having at her. The other girl's fingers went deeper, another one being added to the mix, with her other hand making its way to Ruby's tummy, gently moving around it in a circular motion, grabbing at its supplementary chub. The redhead would make a comment, but she can't even talk, her moans having become shrieks of near curses. Her insides clenched around her lovers' fingers, making it harder for her to fingerfuck her labia. It concerned Ruby with the feeling in her core.

"L-Le-L-LEAH-LEAH-CHAN! R-R-RUBY, fe... fe-EEEEEEELS, s-something...!" Ruby managed to get out, then squeaking loudly watching as her special other using her other hand to have at herself, Leah being more quiet than Ruby, with the occassional moan slipping it. She couldn't handle it, the burning in her pits had her require to shlick her own slit. The two girls stared at each other in the eyes, one shrieking, one just quietly moaning. The feeling in both of their cores got more hot.

"R-RUBY- A-AHHN~!" She couldn't even get her what she wanted to say, as everything clouded other. Her back arched out, and her pussy tightened fully around Leah's fingers, white, clear, sticky liquid spurting out of her like a mini waterfall while she screamed out. The climax of Ruby soon brought Leah to her own. A moan of her girlfriend's name escaped her, as her own juices flowed out onto the washroom floor. 

The two girls lay there, catching their breaths, the heat of the moment they had together, bringing them literally closer into a cuddle, their minds in a complete haze after the coitus they had.

* * *

There was a long moment of silence during their bath, the awkward air following them into the bedroom, as they both put on their nightwear. Leah buried her face into a pillow with a long sigh.

_'That was very nice... but... shit... I'm fucking weird.'_

Her thoughts stopped with a poke to her cheek, slowly turning around to see Ruby's flushed, smiling face.

"...I want to do that again some time, Leah-chan..." She whispered. It brought a heavy blush to Leah's face.

"...Sure..." Leah looked away. "I-It was really... good... I-I guess..." The response made Ruby giggle. 

"But, you got all flustered over Ruby's changes?" 

"D-DON'T BRING THAT UP! Y-YOU'RE JUST CUTER, T-THAT'S ALL!"

It was never a good sign when Ruby was smirking.

"I know your weakness, Leah-chan~."

"...Just don't go overboard..." A small smile curved on the Kazuno's lips. She didn't feel as weird with Ruby giving her the go ahead...

But how the hell was she going to explain this to their sisters, especially Dia?


End file.
